1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for the ejection of individual droplets from discharge openings of an ink printer head having conductor loop drive elements and a magnet system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement has been proposed for ink printer devices wherein ink is ejected in the form of individual droplets wherein the drive elements are secured at both sides of an ink channel in the form of conductor loops and their movable middle parts angled arrow-like proceed in the ink channel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,933). A magnet system extending over the entire length of the ink channel generates a magnetic field in the region of the drive elements. A force acting on the middle part is generated by a change of the current flux in a drive element, for example by switching the current on, this force moving the middle part in the direction toward a discharge opening allocated to this middle part and leading to the ejection of an individual droplet.
A write head can be constructed with such an arrangement wherein the advantages of an operationally reliable functioning can be combined with a low-outlay manufacture. It turns out, however, that the demands recently made of dot-matrix printers cannot be fulfilled to the desired degree with this arrangement. Thus, the high resolution required for a good print quality is limited, since the division of the drive elements and, thus, the division of the discharge openings is limited by the arrangement of the drive elements. An overlap of the printing points on the recording medium can only be achieved by enlarging the diameter of the discharge openings. The drive elements fastened at both sides of the ink channel not only limit the possibility of arranging the discharge openings in multiple rows but, rather, the frequently desired legibility of the characters immediately after a printing operation is also limited.